frozia_omega_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylar G. Prince (Future)
Sylar Gilgamesh Prince This is Sylar's last reincarnation and the last time he was known to be alive. States Class Appearance Personality Happy Sad Angry Serious In Love Relationships Family Friends #Raiden Kokurai (Husband of Akoto)- Sylar and Raiden are close friends and are often seen going on missions together. Raiden suspects Sylar of liking Akoto, but believed Sylar respects him enough not to try anything. Sylar contiues to question their friendship and to find out if he's really on his side or the enemy. #Akoto Kokurai (Wife of Raiden)- Enemies #Thor Odinson (Thunderer)- Thor is the Asgardian God of Thunder. Sylar and Thor's hate for each other stems from Sylar kissing Sif, however unknown by Thor Sif kissed Sylar back resulting in further conflicts between the two. Thor is currently the Prince of Asgard while Sylar is Prince of Darkness, the two have been seen to crush entire mountains while fighting. Other #Blair W. Danvers (Ex-wife)- Sylar and Blair are former lovers, due to Blair leaving for a 5 year period they were forced to get a divorce. She was able to easily match Sylar's intellect and was the one that convinced him to limit his power learning to 5 powers. She has openly admitted to loving Sylar, but has no sexual attrection to him. #Felicia E. Rose (Sire/Girlfriend/Kathryn's Mother)- Sylar and Felicia are currently dating and seem happy together. Felicia is a vampire who bit Sylar when they met, although Sylar was immune to the bite he still became incredibly obediant to Felicia. Its later revealed she is his Sire also known as Creator, however it isnt entirely accorate in this case. Felicia is also Kathryn's mother and left her with Sylar to watch over while she was away. #Kathryn E. Rose (Ex-sister)- Sylar and Kathryn have a very struggling relationship. They have lived most their lives as siblings despite nether of them being related. Sylar briefly had feelings for Kathryn as she did him and the 2 dated for a short while. While dating each other they had a child named Jun, but after her death they broke up deciding to remain as siblings instead. #Sif Odinson (Ex-interest/Torunn's Mother)- Sylar and Sif are mortal enemies due to a misunderstanding. When Sylar met Sif he developed a crush for her and told her about his feelings for her early on, however Sif rejected him saying she had no interest in him. As Sylar continued on she grew increasingly angry at him and after being kissed by him proceeds to kiss him back. This leads to them making out, however due to her love of Thor she quickly replaced any feelings for Sylar with more anger. #Torunn Odinson (Ex-girlfriend)- Sylar and Torunn had a brief yet close relationship and are currently enemies. Sylar became Torunn's bodyguard as a means of repaying his rudeness to the Odinson family, however Torunn misunderstood this and believed Sylar was asking her out. The 2 then began to date and quickly developed strong feelings, these feelings didnt last however due to them having to break up cause of Sif's hate for Sylar. The 2 have a daughter together but are no longer in contact except to get their daughter from the other. Bio Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Genius- Sylar is above genius level intelligence which allows him to figure out things rather quickly, this also allows him to fix things as complex as a star ship warp reactor simply by looking at it without the need of learning how to. Weaknesses *7 Limit- Sylar is only able to learn 7 abilities excluding his own original, this means that in order to learn a new power he has to forget one he already possesses making it increasingly difficult to determine to determine the best way to beat him while also making it harder for him to deside wether or not he wants a ability. *Alone- Sylar is alone and as such is cursed to forever remember the pref times in his life that were happy, as such he often will prefer to be alone if the past is brought up. This also makes him concider death as a option. *Lady Death's Curse- Sylar is cursed by Lady Death to never die meaning he can not pass the gateway between the living and the dead so Sylar will always return to life if killed. This also means that Sylar is only able to be killed by Lady Death herself. Only the Lady Death that cursed him can kill him as it was shown after a Alternate Universe's Lady Death tried to use the Touch of Death on him only to reveal he couldnt die. *Madness- due to being alone for too long all his insanity and madness and rage has been trapped within himself and only comes out when he is serious, then it consumes him and drives him to a level of destruction unmatched by that of even Blair. Powers and Abilities (Fighting Style) Lucifer's Hammer: Art of the Immortal Rose Natural Abilities Abilities Weaknesses Lost Abilities Equipment Hellgate's Army